


Sharing Space

by Lord_Morzahn



Category: Greenwarden - Elliot Z.
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Other, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, light teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Morzahn/pseuds/Lord_Morzahn
Summary: A relationship is new to both of you...but having one is really nice. (Romantic Sex, no set gender on Tracker)
Relationships: Marianna Bautista/Tracker (Greenwarden)





	Sharing Space

Bautista still insists on getting separate rooms when you stay at motels.

She insists on both of you getting to have space if you need it, and honestly? You're pretty grateful. This... relationship thing is new to you. Boundaries and borders not drawn yet. Finding some intimacy is still overwhelming.

Yet, the nights you lie in separate beds have been few and far between in the past month.

Much like right now.

You're a bit too hazy to recall who started the make-out session, but you're not about to complain. You're lying back on your cheap motel bed, pinned by the welcome weight of Bautista, her body enticingly warm against you. The heat seeps through your clothes, and another heat builds inside you, making you feel like your organs are cooking.

She grinds against you slowly, taking her time with kissing you. She tastes like the Chinese takeout you had for dinner, and her lips are impossibly soft. Your fingers gently trace her cheeks before firmly cupping her face, holding her close.

Not every night results in sex- sometimes you just stay in her bed or her in yours. Sometimes it's asked for, others it seems to be an unspoken agreement after a particularly hard job.

The need to stay close, the need for comfort in the face of all you do.

You bite her lip gently and pull, earning a low moan you feel vibrate in her chest. Both of you open your eyes long enough to exchange a lidded gaze, blush painting her skin darker. Her hands are occupied with keeping her from crushing you, though she hasn't left an inch between your bodies. 

Bautista forgoes your mouth to trail her kisses slowly down your neck, prompting a long groan of desire from your mouth. You take the opportunity to run your hands up her back. Your fingers of one hand slip under her shirt, caressing soft, warm skin. She grinds into you harder at the touch, and your other hand sinks into her hair, tugging gently. A low growl slips from her throat, and then teeth trail lightly over your skin where shoulder meets neck, making you shudder.

"Bautista..." You breathe, feeling your arousal growing in your pants. You struggle not to grind at her too desperately, but it's hard to focus on anything else.

"I'm here." She whispers, breath tickling your skin. She pulls back to look at you, and you struggle to breathe. No one has ever quite looked at you like this before- her eyes an intoxicating combination of desire, adoration, awe.

You refuse to think it's love this soon, but...your heart burns at the idea that it could be. One day.

"Tell me what you want." She whispers, biting her lip. It doesn't keep her from groaning happily as you grab her ass.

"I want your shirt off." You decide, trying not to mourn the contact too much as she pulls back to do as you ask.

You're not sure how loud you sigh when she does, your eyes drinking up every curve of her muscles, moving smoothly under gorgeous brown skin. She definitely hears it though, a small, satisfied smirk on her lips as your fingers trail up her stomach, lightly tracing scars.

She moves in closer to lay on you again, but you take the opportunity of her motion to switch your positions, pushing her into the bed. She doesn't resist, but you drag your hands from her shoulders down her arms to grab her hands, gently pushing until you have them above her head, your hands a firm pressure on her wrists.

"Stay." You grumble, desire making your voice rough. She smiles mischievously, but keeps her hands above her head as you trail your fingers back down her body, memorizing the firmness of her muscles.

She shivers as your fingers reach her stomach again, playing with the waistband of her jeans. You hum as you watch her start to squirm beneath your touch, growing desperate for more. After a moment's deliberation, you slowly undo her belt, pop the button on her jeans, and slide them down her legs.

Under your unwavering gaze, her whole body flushes with heat, legs twitching to shut in sudden bashfulness.

"Don't be shy." You whisper, gently placing your hands on her thighs to soothe her. "Show me how beautiful you are."

Her blush darkens and she bite her lip as her legs fall open. "You're still dressed." She states, trying to keep the whine out of her voice. Anything to distract from the heat between her legs.

You smile, letting one hand rest on your belt buckle as you take a step away. Bautista looks like she wants to go after you, but carefully stays still.

"Oh?" You tease, letting your fingers trace the buckle idly as your eyes trace the lines of her sports bra. "What do you want me to do about it then?"

Bautista is struggling for the words, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. "Take them off."

"Take them off...?"

"Take them off, _please_." She whines.

You smirk, giving her what she wants. Your pants come off barely faster than hers, falling in a heap on the motel floor. You climb back up her long body until you can rest back on her hips, straddling her. She moans softly as she feels your arousal through the one scant layer left between you.

Your fingers reach for the hem of your shift, peeling it off over your head in agonizing slowness, your skin lit softly in the light of the motel lamp. Her resolve finally breaks and her hands come to rest on your hips, pulling you against her as she tries to grind you.

"Ah ah ah," you chide, grabbing her hands in yours.

"You're _such_ a tease." She whines as you push her left hand back into the mattress above her head, keeping her right hand captured close to your chest.

"You say that like it doesn't drive you absolutely _wild_." You grin before raising that hand to your lips.

A kiss on her knuckles...a kiss on her inner wrist...a kiss on the inside of her bicep. A kiss, on the curve of her shoulder, feeling her shudder against your hot breath. You suck gently in the dip of her collarbone and the hand you had kissed reaches to hold your head close. You let her, far more occupied with trailing more kisses up her neck as she moans.

A kiss on her cheek, and she's getting impatient. You hold your lips close to her mouth and she moves her head, trying to capture them. The noise of complaint as you pull away just enough to keep her reaching is glorious and endearing, so you take pity on her and let your lips meet hers once again.

You both melt into the kiss, your bodies writhing together. The intoxicating sensation of skin on skin finally drives you apart in order to have more, more, more.

Her sports bra comes off and you lavish her chest with more kisses, teasing the sensitive underside of her breasts with your fingers and using your mouth across the soft flesh. The juxtaposition of her softness and hardness is overwhelming, driving hunger deep into your core as how _sensitive_ she can be. 

She throws her head back against the pillows, breathing heavy. Her arms splay out to the sides, hands gripping the thin motel sheets. You keep your eyes locked together as you kiss downward again, lips making a circle of kisses around her belly button.

You hook a finger under one side of her waistband, pulling it down just far enough to reveal the dip of her hip bone before pressing a kiss there too. This close, the smell of her arousal is strong and alluring, making your head fog with want.

"Please," She begs, and you give a gentle bite on her hip bone, making her groan. "I swear to god, if you take any longer-"

"Ask _nicely_." You insist as you take both hands to slide her underwear down her legs, not missing the way she squirms in excitement and anticipation.

Finally revealed to you, your breath escapes in a lovesick sigh, heavy with emotion. "There you are," you whisper as your fingers explore her folds gently, exposing her fully to you.

Your name falls from her lips in a desperate plea, and you decide to finally take pity on your lover.

You pull your body up beside her, staying close as you slide one hand across her sensitive core.

Something between a whimper and a groan strangles in your throat as you feel her wetness, her crotch slick with her desire- _for you_. 

You stroke her clit in gentle circles, becoming firmer as she whispers demands against your lips.

Your name is a mantra, cried out as you sink one finger into her tight, hot sex. Your bodies writhe against each other, undulating like waves on the ocean, enjoying the simple friction of skin on skin.

One finger becomes two, and her right hand abandons it's death grip on the sheets to pull you in close, tugging you by the hair for a searing kiss that melts your brain. You barely manage to keep pumping your fingers, trying to keep your wrist bent so your thumb brushes against her clit.

With a shudder and a keening cry, her vagina walls clamp down on your fingers, her hips bucking into your palm as you help her ride out the orgasm.

Her whole body melts into the bed as it ends. Her right arm falls back against the bed, but you shuffle to cuddle into her side, the left arm curling around your back to keep you close.

You let her rest for a minute before slowly pulling your fingers out, prompting a soft whimper as you touch her now oversensitive sex.

You rest against each other for a long moment, breathing even and eyes closed, foreheads nearly touching.

"You falling asleep on me?" You tease gently. Bautista cracks one eye open and you take the opportunity to lift your hand to your mouth, slowly cleaning your fingers.

The site draws a needy groan from her chest, but she makes no move. "Wake me up in ten. I want you."

You smile and kiss her softly before turning off the motel lamp. "You can get me in the morning." You yawn as you snuggle close against her chest, falling asleep to the gentle rise and fall of her breathing.


End file.
